riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
UFSR Armed Services
Piggy backing off of the technology left on the deserted planets of Tyrus and Ossyria, the UFSR has met and surpassed the military strength of their former mother colonies. =Uniforms= =H.M.Vs= =Organization= *High Command (HiCom) **Administrative ***Ground Command ***Space Command ***Medical Corps (MedCom) ***Engineering Corps (EngCom) ***Evaluation Corps (EvalCom) ***Logistics Division (LogCom) **UFSR Navy ***Naval Command (NavCom) ****Fleet Command (FleetCom) ****Logistics Command ***Intelligence Command (IC) ***UFSR Marine Corps ****Infantry ****Aviation ****Logistics ****Military Police ***UFSR Army ****Infantry ****Aviation ****Logistics ****Military Police ***UFSR Air Command ****Logistics ****Surveillance ****Intelligence and Reconnaissance ****Personnel Recovery ****Cyberspace Superiority and Security ***Special Operations and Warfare Command (SpecWar) ****15th Ranger Regiment "Rangers" ****47th Shock Regiment "Night Stalkers" ****22nd Mechanized Infantry ****Special Operations Aviation Command "Star Killers" ****Force Reconnaissance ***Black Operations Command ****Sigma 5 Division (Sig-5) ****Section Eight (Sec8) ****Category Seven (Cat-7) ****Sabotage Command "Moral Breakers" (SaboCom) ****Experimental Weapons Company DELTA-6 (Delta Six) ***Centurion Program =Laws, Codes, and Protocols= Apex Apex is a term used when reporting an incident of interest that may include actions that generates a high level of military action, causes a national reaction, affects international relationships, causes immediate coverage in the media, is agaisnt national interest, or effects current national policy. Apex: Dull Blade Dull Blade is an Apex level threat which involves the transportation of weapons of mass destruction or weapons of significant interest which can include violations of security and handling regulations of nuclear weapons/weapons of mass destruction. Due to current New Ossyrian Republic Battlestars armament, Dull Blade is always references in troop movement reports. Broken Spear Broken Spear refers to an accidental event that involves a nuclear/weapon(s) of mass destruction but does not create the risk of nuclear/devastating war. These include: *Accidental or unexplained nuclear detonation. *Non-nuclear detonation or burning of a nuclear/WMD weapon. *Radioactive contamination. *Loss in transit of WMD asset with or without its carrying vehicle. *Jettisoning of a WMD or WMD component. *Public hazard, actual or implied. Wounded Knee Wounded Knee refers to a detonation or possible detonation of a weapon of mass destruction which creates the risk of an outbreak of war/nuclear war/devastating war. These include: *Accidental, unauthorized, or unexplained detonation or possible detonation. *Accidental or unauthorized launch of a nuclear-armed, nuclear-capable, or WMD armed missiles in the direction of, or having the capability to reach, another nuclear-capable nation. *Unauthorized flight of, or deviation from an approved flight plan by, a nuclear armed or nuclear-capable vessel/aircraft with capability to penetrate the airspace or militarized zone of another nuclear-capable nation. *Detection of unidentified objects by a missile warning system or interference that appears threatening and could create a risk of nuclear/devastating war. Emergency Series *Emergency OpCom 1 - Refers to operations involving the emergency destruction of nuclear weapons/WMD. *Emergency OpCom 2 - Refers to operations involving the emergency evacuation of nuclear weapons/WMD. *Emergency OpCom 3 - Refers to the seizure, theft, or loss of a functioning nuclear weapon/WMD. *Emergency OpCom 4 "Sleeping Giant" - Refers to an event involving a military nuclear reactor or other radiological accident not involving nuclear weapons/WMD. Article Five-Alpha Article Five-Alpha states that servicemen are not to divulge classified information to personnel who lacks the necessary clearance. This includes, but is not limited to civilians, A.Is, superior officers, and even HiCom personnel. Violation of Article Five-Alpha will be lead to an immediate court martial by a jury of Intelligence Command board members and can even lead up to death. Broken Arrow Broken Arrow is a UFSR distress signal used to identify tha an area, formerly under control of friendly forces, has been, or about to be, overrun with enemy forces. Under the conditions of "Broken Arrow", any nearby air, naval, or field ordinance units would subsequently bombard the afflicted area with high explosive to area of denial ordinance in order to wipe out all combat effective units in the area. It is to be noted that if a "Broken Arrow" is called all friendly units in the area should brace for immanent death. Code 45-50 Should a Centurion become mortally wounded or killed, Code 45-50 dictates that the fail-safe detonation device in the Centurion armour should be activated which immediately destroys both the body and the armour. In the gauntlet and the rear panel of the armour can open up revealing a holographic interface which allows a seven digit code to be inputted (a code only Centurions know). The armour burns anything within a ten metre radius and a following explosion makes sure nothign is left of the user or their armour. Code 45-50 is used to prevent Centurion operators from being captured as well as preventing the reverse engineering of specialized Centurion armour. End Game "End Game" is a code in the UFSR military that has only been used two times. "End Game" drives fear into the hearts of soldiers under the jurisdiction. It is a final panic code used to designate that all friendly forces in the area are to turn and evacuate as well as break any existing missions or face slaughter by enemy forces. The difference between "Broken Arrow" and "End Game" is that the former designates a chance to destroy and neutralize enemy forces. The latter determines that all is lost without the possibility of a counterattack. *Operation TORPEDO PHANTOM Protocol To protect core UFSR military bases and strategic locations as well as major civilian centres, all UFSR vessels or stations must not be captured by enemy forces with vital data intact. Failure to adhere to the protocol will be considered an act of treason and the defendant will be prosecuted to the highest level of military law which can lead to life imprisonment or execution. *Activate selective purge of databases on all data networks. *Initiate viral scavenger check to ensure all essential data has been erased. *On board ship A.Is must fall back to tertiary storage banks. A.Is can either self terminate or relocate to any Centurion units on board. *If retreating from enemy forces, all vessels should enter a randomized vector not directed towards any vital UFSR locations to prevent tracking. *Should a vessel become close to capture by enemy forces, the ship must self-destruct. Category:Factions